Death Fight
by tygerofdanyte
Summary: The eternal fight....Two pokemon....enemies from life...enemies until death...The eternal fight...The DEATH FIGHT


Slowly, the two crept upon each other, the battle already raged within their mind's eye, yet they sought it out now, in true desperation, true foe to true foe, as thought it be beast at beast's limb. The battle had ranged for ages now, but both were now at their wits end. Each so desperate to win, the care of pain that clung to their bodies and mind, was just a fleeting thought that robbed their minds of any fear. There was chill that rang with utmost cold within the atmosphere that was occupied by the their ethereal forms.  
  
He flexed his hands in an invisible gesture as a cry of pain rang out from the other side of the field, slowly pinpointing the location where the scream rang out from, he turned with his green eyes, letting a lapse upon his part bring about a smile in place of that austerity that placated itself upon his face. He watched, now grinning at the sight of his enemy, the primeape dangling by no particular limb or branch in the middle of nowhere. He grimaced a bit, letting a trickle of sweat fall of his side and down one of his thin transparent wings, while he tried to keep his concentration on the attack.  
  
The primeape struggled in the air, trying to break free of the invisible hold, the winged feline had on him. A flicker gleamed through his despondent eyes, liking the thought that had just occurred to him. A glow slowly outlined itself against the now limp yet poised left gloved hand, letting itself power up, letting the slight glowering red slowly increase in hue and tinge. A fierce fire lit itself up within his eyes, as he let the dynamic punch slowly pass through the thief attack that slowly kept stealing away his energy as it let him stay up in the air dangling from the tree that had served as a hiding spot. At first nothing seemed to occur, but then slowly, as he had yelled a few moments ago, he heard a screech to the same extent from where he expected the sneasel to be.  
  
A yell erupted from both the pokemon, letting the non-existent audience know more of the fury and frustration rather than the pain and suffering that the two held within themselves that erupted from each tendon and sinew upon their bodies. They rushed upon each other closing the vast expanse of space that had lay between them both just a moment ago, into a few simple inches that slowly edged away as each pounded and scratched at the other, hoping to defeat the other.  
  
The sneasel, frustrated at the inefficiency of his attacks, let out a blood- curdling shriek, cutting of the punches and kicks that the primeape had kept upon him until now. He now watched in pleasure as blood slowly flowed down primeape's ears and nose, knowing the effectiveness of the screech.A ploy appeared within his mind, as he understood what was needed to finish the final match between him and his life-enemy.  
  
His surroundings shimmered, as the terrified primeape watched his opponent let out a laugh of such malign intent, and then disappear in an hour-long second, to simply reappear behind him holding an orb of dark energy, the last touch that remained after the Faint attack, which he knew now would be his undoing once and for all. Without watching, without knowing, he felt the power of the orb as it crushed and consumed his entirety, slowly watching himself ebb between life and the eternal tree that lined his ascent into the life afterwards. As he watched at first in pain then in joy at the golden archway that appeared in front of him beckoning him to leave his body and go on to better things, he felt it disappear. His life slowly drained from his body, as it consumed the dark orb to depart down within the ground. The primeape's body fell with a swiftness ignoring all that the wind threw at him, as he knew now that he was not within his body, but on top of the eternal tree with the rest of his fallen brethren. He watched in glee now, knowing that his opponent although thought that HE had won the match, at last causing infinite pain to the primeape; he now knew that it was HE, the primeape who had truly won, attaining ultimate peace and tranquility in the great beyond through his death. 


End file.
